Quelle meilleure référence qu'un empereur pour un alpha ?
by lanibapt
Summary: Caroline & Klaus, 1 et 1 font: - Mes propos te font lever les yeux au ciel, Love ! - Absolument ! Elle croisa ses bras sur ses hanches. Il se rapprocha encore davantage. - Attention à toi … - I'm too smart to be afraid by you ….


Les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas.

One Shot : Caroline FORBES et Klaus MIKAELSON

* * *

**Paris**

**Quartier de l'opéra … **

**Décembre 2019**

Une jeune femme blonde s'extasiait devant les vitrines de l'un des plus célèbres grands magasins de la capitale française.

Les automates se mouvaient gracieusement offrant des scènes de vie, présentant jouets et objets de luxe.

- **Wow …** laissa-t-elle échapper avec un sourire.

Elle sursauta en sentant deux grandes mains se poser sur son ventre, l'attirant contre un corps puissant.

- **Je savais que je te trouverais là, ****_Love_****…**

Elle sourit en se lovant contre lui, ses doigts se mélangeant aux siens. Un baiser chatouilla la peau fine de son cou, la faisant frissonner.

Son regard se perdit dans les vitrines, les couleurs brillantes, les ours …

- **Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** L'entendit-elle murmurer contre son oreille.

- **Mmmhhh…**

Il sourit, le nez niché au creux de son cou.

Au bout d'un moment, il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

- **Tu vas avoir froid… **

Il l'entraina vers les lourdes portes de l'entrée du magasin.

Elle glissa sa main au creux de la sienne, le velours de son gant rencontrant le cuir lisse protégeant la paume de sa main.

Elle la retira presque aussitôt avec un froncement de sourcil. Arquant l'un des siens, il l'interrogea silencieusement.

Elle retira le gant de sa main gauche en tirant sur chacun de ses doigts, fit glisser celui de sa main droite. Rivant son regard au sien, elle les rangea dans son sac.

Concentrée, elle se colla contre lui en s'emparant de sa main gauche, tirant doucement sur le cuir recouvrant chacun de ses doigts.

Lui, ne pipait pas mot. Ses yeux rivés sur la main délicate, refermée autour de son poignet, les doigts fins le libérant de son carcan de cuir.

Cillant, il posa son regard sur son visage. Son cœur d'hybride fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Avant de s'arrêter quand ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens.

Toujours la même décharge électrique, à chaque contact. Au moindre contact.

Elle approcha ensuite son visage du sien, les yeux mi-clos :

- **C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Mmmhhh …**

Il vit la ligne de ses sourcils se froncer, et l'arrête de son nez se plisser.

Il ne se rassasierait jamais du spectacle des émotions défilant sur son visage. Il porta sa main toujours gantée à sa bouche, se libérant du cuir. Il posa ensuite sa main nue à la naissance de son cou, ses lèvres autour des siennes.

Quelque chose explosa dans sa poitrine.

Il rit doucement en sentant les dents de Caroline mordre sa lèvre inférieure en guise de représailles.

- **Caroline …**

- **Klaus …**

Il rit de plus belle en déposant un baiser contre sa tempe.

Revenant à la réalité, il prit conscience des regards posés sur eux.

- **Nous sommes l'attraction du magasin, Love …**

Il la vit s'empourprer aussitôt.

Adorable !

Sans lâcher ses doigts, il fit un grand sourire à leurs spectateurs et reprit son chemin à travers les différents stands.

- **Je suis mortifiée !**

- **Pourquoi ça ? **

- **Tsss … Pourquoi à ton avis ?!**

- **Ne me tsss pas !**

- **C'est de TA faute !**

- **MA faute ?** Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête avec amusement.

- **Parfaitement !**

- **Qui a stripteasé ma main ?**

- **Ca ne compte pas ça !**

- **Non ?**

- **Non !**

- **Love …**

- **Toujours ce besoin de démontrer que tu es l'alpha !**

- **Je …**

- **Pas un mot de plus ! **ordonna-t-elle en barrant ses lèvres avec son index, les yeux rieurs.

Il lui offrait son plus beau sourire en coin, la défiant tout en la chérissant. Et elle ne le savait que trop. De tels regards n'étaient que pour elle …

- **Klaus MICHAELSON !**

- **Présent !**

- **Tssss !**

Il arqua un sourcil en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle plissa les lèvres.

Il bougea légèrement la tête.

Elle craqua la première en éclatant de rire. Son rire se mêla au sien.

Bras dessus bras dessous, leurs doigts mélangés, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le magasin. Il se régalait de la voir ainsi, les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte. Vu la foule, il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Gare à quiconque la bousculerait …

L'immense sapin était magnifique. Magique ! Même s'il n'admettrait JAMAIS être sensible à ce genre de féérie.

Il sentit qu'elle l'entrainait vers le grand escalator.

Il était piégé pour un bon moment …

- **Celle-ci ou celle-là ?**

Installé sur un sofa avec une flûte de champagne, il regardait sa femme, savourant le spectacle.

- **La réponse n'est pas inscrite sur ma figure Nik !** dit-elle en agitant deux robes sous son nez.

Le sourire de Klaus augmenta. Ce qui lui valut un regard assassin, et de voir sa Belle tapait du pied, avec mécontentement.

- **Lie de vin !**

Il sut qu'il avait bien répondu, et se leva pour la rejoindre, effleurant l'étoffe.

- **Elle va lui plaire n'est-ce pas ?!**

- **Nous parlons de Bekah… Et de la haute couture française, c'est comme 1 et 1 font 2 …**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Mes propos te font lever les yeux au ciel, Love ?!**

- **Absolument !**

Elle croisa ses bras sur ses hanches.

Il se rapprocha encore davantage.

- **Attention à toi …**

- **I'm too smart to be afraid by you ….**

Ciel. Comment résister à cela ? Ces yeux pétillants, ce sourire, sa façon d'imiter son accent …

- **Vraiment ?**

Il l'attira à lui en posant sa main au bas de son dos, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- **My big bad Wolf ….**

Il sentit la caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- **Rentrons … !** Bougonna-t-il.

- **Il nous reste encore le cadeau de Kol !**

- **Il s'en passera !**

- **Klaus !**

A son tour de lui voler un baiser. De l'approfondir. Il sourit en sentant le corps de sa femme se lover contre le sien. Il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Ou du moins le crut-il …

- **Parfait nous terminerons demain !**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir tendant la robe à la vendeuse, il la vit y ajouter un magnifique col en fourrure et une manchette.

Il ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur. Dans sa poitrine. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire jouer les doigts de sa main gauche sur l'anneau d'or.

Elle lui avait dit oui, à lui. A eux. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.

Elle le surprit en se tenant tout à coup devant lui, un grand sachet à la main. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Allons chercher un cadeau pour Kol …** marmonna-t-il.

- **Tu as changé d'avis ?** Demanda-t-elle avec son sourire le plus innocent.

- **Tsss …**

- **Tu me tsss ?!**

- **Ce n'est pas mon envie première mais … nous sommes en public Love …**

Ses joues se colorèrent aussitôt.

Elle ne pipa pas mot, et il sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de lui … Jusqu'à ce qu'une main insidieuse vienne pincer ses côtes. Il fronça un sourcil réprobateur, elle soutint son regard.

Ils retrouvèrent les bruits de la rue et le froid de cette soirée d'hiver. Ils marquèrent une pause. Klaus la libéra de ses achats, et lui remit lentement ses gants, faisant trainer ses doigts sur la paume de sa main et l'arrondi de ses poignets.

- **Où veux-tu aller ?**

- **J'ai pensé à une ligne de bagages …**

- **N'est-ce pas ce que tu as offert à Bonnie … ?**

- **Si !**

Ses yeux pétillaient et à l'expression de son visage, il devina qu'elle se mordait la langue.

- **Que tentes-tu de me cacher ?**

- **Rien !**

- **Que tentes-tu de me faire deviner sans me le dire franchement ? **

Elle se contenta de faire une drôle de moue avec ses lèvres.

Sans crier gare, il l'attira dos à lui, murmurant à son oreille.

- **Caroline …**

Il la sentit frissonner. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de son oreille.

- **Caroline MIKAELSON … **

Elle frissonna de plus belle.

- **Très bien, je vois … Les bagages de Kol attendront …**

- **Qu'est-ce que … ?**

Trop tard !

Ils étaient déjà à l'arrière d'un taxi puis dans le grand hall de leur hôtel et … l'ascenseur …

Caroline était cuite…

Klaus ne lui avait laissé aucun répit.

Ses mains avaient déjà défaits les boutons de son manteau pour se promener partout sur elle, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas son cou.

Elle entendit vaguement le tintement de leur étage, prise dans le tourbillon de la passion de l'hybride Klaus.

SON MARI !

La porte de leur suite se referma dans son dos. Elle fit glisser le caban de Klaus de ses épaules, trouva l'accès à la peau de son dos, l'entendant grogner de plaisir au creux de son cou, qu'il dévorait toujours de baisers.

Elle sentit ses mains sur son corps à elle. Son manteau et son cache cœur avaient disparu.

Sa bouche se posa au cœur de son décolleté. Déposant des baisers humides partout et nulle part à la fois.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa jupe.

- **Caroline … **Souffla-t-il, sa voix tout à coup plus rauque.

Elle sourit.

- **Oui ?**

- **Oh…**

La sensation sous ses doigts avait décuplé son désir. Il défit les boutons de sa jupe en déposant plusieurs baisers sur la peau de son ventre.

La jupe rejoignit le reste, et il releva les yeux vers elle, s'agenouillant pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Son nez effleura la peau fine de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Quand ses lèvres remplacèrent son nez, elle ne put retenir un long gémissement.

- **Des bas en soie Love … Et ces jambières en cachemire …**

- **Tu …** Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il effleurait son autre cuisse du bout des lèvres. **Tu m'as recommandé de me couvrir …**

Il grogna.

Et sourit en se pressant contre elle, faisant glisser ses mains sous le galbe de ses fesses. Il passa lentement sa langue sous la dentelle protégeant son intimité.

Tira lentement dessus du bout des dents.

- **Klaus …**

Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il continua son supplice. Sa langue s'aventura plus loin, récoltant de nouveaux gémissements.

Ses mains firent coulisser son tanga. Il prit grand soin de laisser la soie, et le cachemire recouvrant ses jambes en place.

Il se redressa en se désintéressant du cœur de son intimité. Et cela pour mieux libérer sa poitrine.

Il soupira contre la peau fine de son décolleté. Sa bouche se referma autour de son sein gauche, sa main recouvrant son sein droit.

Il allait la rendre folle.

Elle sentit sa bouche exciter son mamelon, sa langue le caresser, ses dents le faire se dresser… Tandis que le second roulait sous son pouce.

Et puis…

Il se frottait contre elle, calant ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle le sentait. Son envie d'elle, sa puissance, la chaleur de son corps …

Elle fit glisser le zip de son pantalon. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les boutons de son caleçon. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle le sentit entre ses doigts, brulant, fort.

Pour elle.

Il s'agita pour se libérer du pantalon tombé à ses pieds.

Caroline attira son visage contre le sien pour un baiser enflammé, le serrant contre lui, capturant sa langue, la suçant, lui mordillant les lèvres. Il la souleva pour la poser sur la causeuse se trouvant près de l'entrée. En s'éloignant de son cou, sa main emporta avec elle la pince de son chignon.

Il noya son visage dans les boucles blondes, refermant sa bouche sur l'arrondi de de son épaule.

Son parfum l'avait toujours rendu fou.

Il sentait son loup remontait à la surface. Exacerbant davantage ses sens, ses sensations si c'était possible…

Faisant courir ses dents jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il sentait ses seins gonflés sous ses lèvres, la sentait s'arquer contre lui. Venir à la rencontre de ses caresses.

L'une de ses mains s'aventura plus avant, effleurant ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement.

Son pouce la frôla.

Sa langue fouilla son nombril.

Agenouillé devant la causeuse, il prit le temps de la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses yeux se rouvrir.

Il adorait la voir comme ça.

Elle arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

- **La torture ne fait pas partie des vœux de mariage …**

- **Tu es sûre de ça Love … ?**

Il déposa un nouveau baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- **Certaine !** protesta-t-elle.

- **J'ai juré de t'aimer …** nouveau baiser… **Tu …**

- **Klaus …**

Il se releva pour lui donner un nouveau baiser, elle le mordit sans ménagement.

- **Furie…**

- **Tu me frustre !**

- **Tout pour votre plaisir ma dame …**

Il prit son ventre en coupe avant de souffler doucement dessus, se régalant des mouvements qu'il faisait naître.

Il sut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, et sans plus de préliminaires, il referma sa bouche de son intimité. Sa langue se faufila entre ses lèvres, la découvrant brulante, et si …

Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Son loup combattait l'humain qu'elle avait fait renaitre et le vampire.

Tout se bousculait en lui, sa puissance, son désir, ses émotions…

L'une de ses mains posée sur sa hanche pour la maintenir en place, l'autre la soulevant pour qu'elle enroule l'une de ses jambes autour de son cou.

Il avait un angle parfait pour la dévorer, se régaler de sa douceur, de son goût, de son parfum…

Chacun de ses coups de langue la faisait se tendre de plus en plus … Ses gémissements également. Il sourit en sentant ses mains s'accrocher davantage à ses cheveux. Et enfin … son long cri de plaisir.

Son prénom et ce doux mélange de mots et de gémissements. Il la goûta davantage puis dans une sorte de transe se lova contre elle. Il avait besoin de sentir la marque du plaisir sur le parfum de sa peau.

Gouter les gouttes de sueur au creux de son cou.

- **Klaus …**

Il mélangea ses doigts aux siens, sentant sa bague de mariage. Elle est sienne.

Ils …

Il fut distrait par l'autre main de Caroline, qui l'attirait plus près d'elle. Les yeux mi-clos elle le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres et fit glisser sa main libre pour s'emparer de son sexe.

Ce simple contact déclencha des réactions en chaîne.

Frissons, soupirs, grognements de plaisir …

Sentir la pression de ses doigts lui fit perdre tout contrôle.

Son regard accroché au sien, il la pénétra lentement, sensuellement, retenant son souffle.

Il se retira presque aussitôt, la caressant, reprenant sa respiration avant de la pénétrer à nouveau, tout aussi lentement.

Sa caresse la plus intime, la plus enivrante.

Caroline se mordait les lèvres pour retenir les sons qui montaient dans sa gorge. Encore étourdie de son premier orgasme, elle sentait son corps en réclamer plus.

Ses muscles intimes se resserrer autour de lui. Elle l'emprisonna avec ses jambes, l'une de ses mains accrochée à son dos, l'autre noyée dans les boucles de ses cheveux.

Il se souleva pour insuffler un rythme différent, la caressant tout en continuant ses va et vient, lents, rapides, profonds, superficiels…

Elle sentit le tourbillon enfler en elle, son sexe en elle, ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mots à son oreille.

Elle explosa. Hurlant son prénom. Se resserrant autour de lui, à bout de souffle.

Elle sentit alors la main de Klaus se resserrer autour de son épaule, son corps se tendre et cette seconde, l'ultime seconde au cours de laquelle il se fige avant de l'honorer.

La tête penchée en arrière il cria à son tour, son prénom et la délivrance.

Elle se redressa, nichant son nez dans son cou. Se régalant de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses mains.

Il l'encercla de ses bras possessifs pour la nicher contre lui, dans le confort de la causeuse.

Elle se lova, mélangeant ses jambes aux siennes pour se blottir davantage au creux de ses bras, son visage contre sa peau.

Elle sentit l'une de ses mains se poser sur son ventre, s'arrondir autour de son nombril.

Elle entendit son cœur battre plus fort et sourit.

- **Ton pouvoir magique Love …**

Elle sourit de plus belle.

- **Notre magie …**

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- **Et donc cette histoire de ligne de bagages… ?**

- **Seriously ?!** s'indigna-t-elle en se redressant.

- **Absolument !**

Il avait suivi le mouvement, et la tenait dos contre lui. Le nez dans son cou.

- **Je veux savoir…**

- **Il n'y a rien de spécial, on peut acheter autre chose, et voilà …**

Il se leva pour s'enfoncer plus avant dans la chambre.

- **Bien !**

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Pour ma part, j'ai enfin trouvé cette édition originale pour Elijah, il a intérêt de l'apprécier !**

Il parlait de son « _pseudo ton détaché_ ». Vexé comme un pou de ne pas être dans la confidence.

Bien entendu il se serait plutôt coupé la langue que de le reconnaître.

Une main fourrageant ses cheveux, il traversa tranquillement la suite pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Elle se leva à son tour pour lui emboiter le pas. L'eau coulait déjà à flots. L'air embaumait Le parfum de son savon.

Elle sentit le feu sur ses joues quand elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Le visage d'une femme après l'amour.

D'une femme qui a envie de faire l'amour.

Elle se glissa dans la douche et lui prit le pain de savon des mains. Son dos contre elle, elle fit courir le pain de savon sur son ventre, remontant vers son torse, glissant vers ses cuisses.

Elle avait capté les changements de sa respiration, la tension toute différente dans ses muscles.

Quand il renversa la tête en arrière, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, sa main se glissa vers son désir. Elle referma sa main autour de lui tout en plantant ses crocs dans son cou …

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient enroulés dans les draps, jambes et doigts emmêlés.

- **A quelle heure est l'avion demain ?**

- **7 heures …**

- **7 heures ! je dois tout …**

- **Chhh … Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça …**

Il distribua des baisers sur la ligne de son cou, l'arrondi de son épaule …

- **Je n'aime pas utiliser tes hybrides pour …**

- **NOS …**

Elle souffla.

- **Tu n'es pas en train de lever les yeux au ciel, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Non …**

- **Menteuse …**

Il grogna avant de la renverser sur le lit, la torturant de ses mains et de ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule.

Fier de lui il reprit :

- **Tu crois que mon frère et la sorcière ?**

- **Ne parle de Bonnie ainsi …**

- **N'est-elle pas sorcière ?**

- **Dois-je t'appeler l'hybride originel badass et maniaque du contrôle ? **Demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire angélique.

- **Attention ! **Répondit-il pincé.

Elle se mit à rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **Dernière soirée à Paris ?**

- **Oui… pour cette fois, ****_Love._**

- **J'adore Paris !**

Elle s'installa contre la tête de lit, observant un Klaus, qui faisait tranquillement l'étoile de mer dans les draps.

- **Je me rappelle ma première promenade à Paris. **

- **Moi aussi ! tu boudais, tu étais pire que les français !**

- **Hey !**

Elle se renfrogna mais garda la parole :

- **Tu m'as fait marcher dans tes pas dans Montmartre, le sacré cœur, les peintres, tu m'as fait passer dans cette zone malfamée en bas…**

- **Barbès !**

- **Oui voilà … juste pour attraper ma main … !**

- **Je t'emmenais devant le mythique Moulin Rouge !**

- **Tu parles il a bon dos le Moulin Rouge !**

Tout en parlant, elle caressait lentement son bras, effleurait ses boucles du bout des doigts.

- **Ne sois pas nostalgique …**

Il s'installa près d'elle.

- **Tu m'emmènerais dans ce petit restaurant ?**

Inutile qu'elle lui précise lequel.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se lever et d'attraper son téléphone, son sourire en coin sur le visage.

Caroline tendit le cou, dévorée par la curiosité. Puis elle se ravisa et partit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, à l'autre bout de la suite. Elle se lava à nouveau, lentement.

Se remémorant le souvenir de cette soirée.

Leur première soirée à Paris.

Il l'avait kidnappé. Elle lui avait fait vivre l'enfer depuis la descente de l'avion.

Pas contente du tout qu'il ait décidé pour elle, après tout elle avait connu d'autre menace avant !

Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte ainsi. Il avait même embobiné sa mère. Le traître !

Et puis il lui avait conté la vie à Paris, lui montrant la Tour Eiffel, le Sacré Cœur et tous les petits endroits magiques que seuls les amoureux de Paris connaissent.

Attablés dans une alcôve il lui avait promis le Louvre, le Château de Versailles … Tout Paris à ses pieds …

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de faire sa tête de cochon.

Qu'elle avait envie de toutes ces choses.

Qu'elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face.

Alors, elle avait joué selon ses règles à lui. Le défiant.

Plongeant sa cuillère dans son dessert à lui. Chapardant le cœur fondant de son moelleux, s'en régalant sensuellement.

L'éclat doré dans ses yeux ne lui avait pas échappé.

Elle s'était retrouvée adossée dans une ruelle, étourdie par sa vitesse.

_« - On n'est parti sans payer !_

- _En parlant de filouterie d'aliments, Caroline, c'était MON dessert …_

- _Et …_

- _Je n'ai pas gouté au meilleur …_

- _Goutes-y ! »_

Elle sursauta en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- **Gare à toi si tu oses cette fois ci !**

Elle se tourna vers lui. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- **Oui ?**

- **Oui. Je te flanquerais la fessée moi-même s'il le faut !**

- **Je ne parlais pas de ça …**

Il sourit.

- **Moi si !**

Il lui flanqua un bref baiser sur les lèvres et fila finir de se préparer.

Revenir sur les pas de leur première fois le troublait. Leur premier dîner en amoureux, leurs premiers moments d'intimité, le défi de Caroline, leur premier baiser …

Il choisit ses vêtements avec soin et s'installa près du piano, flanqué de son carnet à croquis.

Il savait qu'il lui restait du temps.

Mais une fois encore elle le surprit. Car peu de temps après, elle était là, penchée par-dessus son épaule, posant ses mains sur ses yeux.

- **Mon escort boy est-il prêt ?**

Elle entendit ses dents grincer et son rire cristallin se répandit dans toute la suite.

Klaus ne riait pas. Le regard étincelant, un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Il la plaça dos à lui.

- **Attention…** Tonna-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant de laisser ses dents caresser la peau fine de son cou.

Il sentit le corps de sa femme se laisser aller contre lui. Ses doigts fin emprisonner les siens. Il ferma les yeux un instant, complètement étourdi.

Elle en profita pour se tourner vers lui et murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- **Paris est à nous, vous êtes à moi …**

- **" Tu es pour moi un monde que je ne peux expliquer ; je t'aime tous les jours davantage. "**

- **Très cher BONAPARTE ?**

- **Lui-même …**

- **Quelle meilleure référence qu'un empereur pour un alpha ?**

- **UN alpha ? **L'interrogea-t-il, sourcil arqué.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Non sans avoir lever les yeux au ciel …

Puis d'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, et plus loin vers une énième soirée de romance à Paris….


End file.
